


A bedtime routine

by MadelyneFoster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadelyneFoster/pseuds/MadelyneFoster
Summary: Severus sleeps too little and Lucius is convinced that a better bedtime routine will do the trick.
Relationships: Established Relationship - Relationship, Lucius Malfoy - Relationship, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severus Snape - Relationship, sweet - Relationship
Kudos: 29





	A bedtime routine

"Good morning, Honey. " Severus groaned and turned away from the soft lips on his checks. He pushed himself onto his stomach and buried his nose between his arms. Lucius chuckled. With two fingers, he traced his husband's neck: "Honey, as much as I am delighted your morning-grumpiness, Griffyndors first-years will be terrified to have to face you on a Monday morning for the whole year. " Severus huffed indignantly into his pillow. He was not a morning person. As much as he enjoyed waking up to Lucius and his skilled hands, mornings were not for him. He stayed up way past midnight most nights and worked into the early morning hours down in the potions lab. He'd come home to have dinner with his husband, then to have his husband and would return to work after Lucius had fallen asleep. When the sun would start to rise, he came back, slid under the covers, and warm his cold feet on Lucius' calves. Only to be woken a few short hours later by Lucius' lips on his body. "Honey, "Lucius had moved on to his knees, and no hovered over Severus, tracing his spine with his lips. Severus shivered. Lucius had been lazy with shaving over the past few years, and his beard tickled him. "You need to get up now! Class starts in five minutes ". "What?! "Severus jumped out of bed, shoving Lucius back to his own side of the bed while doing so. "Why didn't you wake me? ". Severus darted to the chair where he had left his robes in the early morning. "I tried", Lucius stretched his naked body and laid back into the silk sheets. He left most of the companies busy work to Draco these days and could spend his time as he wished. Ironically enough, he was the one who woke early and needed little sleep. At the beginning of their relationship, Draco once joked that they were probably only so hot for each other because their sleeping patterns prevented them from actually spending time with each other. Severus slept little during the night, slept long if he could, and took naps in between classes or in the early evening. Lucius went to bed almost always directly after Dinner and woke with the sun. The couple had laughed at Dracos remark, though. They still found plenty of time for each other. "You should have tried harder, "Severus was mad now. Not only was it early and it was Monday, but he also had to teach the Gryffindors, had to wear his robes from the day before, did not take a shower, and would have to leave without a kiss from Lucius because he was mad at Lucius for not waking him earlier. The day was done before it even began. Lucius frowned: "Severus, you are a grown man, and while I do know you dislike to rise in the morning. I have tried to wake you for over an hour. Making billions is easier than getting you out of bed in the morning. You need to sleep more Honey! I don 't want to start shaking you awake every morning ". He folded his hands in front of his chest. Severus knew his husband was right. And his husband was sexy. All naked and authoritarian. He cocked his head to the left and considered whether he could miss this morning class and convince Minerva that he suffered a migraine. "Severus! ", Lucius voice sounded genuinely displeased now. Severus snapped back to reality. "What? ", he snarled back and proceeded to put on his robes. Lucius had put a pillow protectively over his cock. So intimacy was apparently of the table. "You need to sort out your sleep habits and go to Class! ". "In that order? ", Severus scoffed and bent down to tie his shoes. Lucius rolled his eyes and pulled the duvet over himself: "You know what I mean ". "What are you doing? ", Severus frowned upon how Lucius got all cozy in their bed. It was time to wake up and go to Class, he was told. "I'll work from bed today ", Lucius gathered a pile of documents from the nightstand. "Not fair ", Snape brooded. "You could be retired by now ", Lucius reminded him and smiled over the glasses, he had just put on. Severus groaned, kissed his husband goodn  
bye and left for Class.

A couple of hours later, he walked towards his quarters. He was exhausted, the day was too long, for how short the night had been. His students were getting more and more stupid, and he was getting nicer and nicer with them. Or maybe just old. Severus frowned he wanted to be neither nice nor old. Harry and Draco always argued that he was just in love and that made people soft. Severus couldn't argue that he was in love, but the rest… He arrived in front of the brick wall that lead to their home and gestured the bricks to the side so that he could step into the hallway. "Lucius? "he asked into the flat while unwrapping himself from his robes. "In the kitchen ". Severus toed off his shoes, kicked them under the armoire that they stored in their scarfs in and walked towards his husband's voice. "Hello, "he wrapped his arms around his husband from behind. "Hello, "Lucius kissed him on the forearm and continued to stir in the pot in front of him: "How was your day? ". Severus sighed audibly. "My poor husband, "Lucius put down the spoon and turned around. He cradled his husband's face in his hand kissed him tenderly on the lips; "You need to sleep more. " Severus stepped closer and placed his head on Lucius' shoulder. Gently Lucius stroked his hir. "Dinner is ready in a minute, than we can have a bath and then we try an early bedtime today okay? "he proposed. "I have to prepare class for tomorrow l-". "No! ". "What? ", Severus raised his head. Lucius sighed: "No. Tonight you will go to bed early. You've been running around half-dead for the past few weeks. You are not twenty anymore ". Severus frowned and took a step back: "That sounded different yesterday ". Lucius rolled his eyes: "You know what I mean ". Severus sighed again and rubbed his eyes: "I know ". He had really gotten soft. And old apparently as well. Resigned, he moved to the kitchen table and sat down on one of the chairs. He sighed. Lucius smirked: "It is not that bad you know? Sleep is actually one of life's finest luxury". He turned around, took the pot of the fire and put it on the table: "I made vegetable stew". "Thank you", Severus gratefully accepted the bowl that Lucius poured him. With a quick move of his wrist, he summoned a basket full of bread from the kitchen counter. "It is just annoying!", Severus tore a piece of bread into pieces and dipped it into the stew, "Until last year, sleep was never an issue for me! I could work as much and as hard as I wanted and I was never this tired". "Well, until last year you only got fucked bi-annually and never took the time to either have breakfast or dinner", replied Lucius drily. Severus chuckled: "That's fair! Perhaps I do prefer to be tired and well-fed". "And well fucked!". "And well fucked over being energetic, hungry and in celibacy". Lucius raised his wine glass to take a sip and winked: "Oh, I definitely prefer you well-fed and well-fucked! You are a lot more pleasant to be around". "You only say that because you like to have someone warm your ice-cold feet in the middle of the night.". "Amongst other things", Lucius responded and winked again. Under the table, Lucius slid his socked foot slowly up his husband's calf. Severus smiled. The stew was delicious, and the playful banter with Lucius always produced a warm, fuzzy feeling in his stomach. Perhaps an early night in and cuddles with his husband were not the worst thing. Perhaps he should also consider retirement…He could not only have Dinner with Lucius everyday, but also lunch.. "Finished?", Lucius asked and nudged him with his foot under the table. Severus looked up: "Yes! It was delicious Luce". He leaned bag and gestured the bowls, cutlery, and glasses to clean themselves. "Everything for you, my dear!", Lucius got up and held out his hand: "The bath should be ready by now! Go ahead I'll join you in a moment". "Thank you" Severus got up, stretched and started to undress while walking towards the bathroom. Contrary to popular opinion, he was the tidy part in their relationship, and Lucius was the one who would often leave his dirty laundry flown around the apartment. He put his clothes into the laundry basket and turned towards the bath. It had been the one thing he had insisted on, while furnishing their new home together. Nothing felt better than a hot bath after a long day. Already in his youth, this had been his favorite way to destress. Severus smiled. Lucius had really made an effort in preparing the bath. The tub was filled to the brim with white, cloud-like bubbles, fresh towels were hanging on the heater, and the air was laced with lavender and chamomile. The muggles did know their ways in the field of bathing bombs. During their first December together Lucius had taken him to muggle London and introduced him to a 3-story-store on Oxford street that specialized in bath bombs. He had been in heaven the whole day! It was the first time that he did not mind having Lucius spend a fortune on him. Gently he placed one foot in the bath, then the other and sat down in the hot water. The heat felt heavenly on his tired muscles. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Normally he would start scheduling now. He would map out what he had to prepare for classes tomorrow, which personal projects he would work on tonight and perhaps contemplate how exactly he'd like to pleasure his husband. But tonight he know Lucius had already decided on the schedule, and it did not include wolfsbane and grading essays of his 3rd graders. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could stay here forever. "Move a little please". He opened his eyes. Lucius stood in front of the bath in all his naked glory. Severus smiled and moved a little forward. Lucius stepped into the bath and got comfortable. Then he reached forward and tucked Severus against his chest. In all honesty, Severus would have loved to make a move on his husband, but the hot water and the soothing scents only appeared to magnify his fatigue. "I fear I am of no usage tonight", he confessed and folded his fingers into Lucius hand. Lucius took their hands up to his lips and kissed the back of Severus' hand: "I had not planned on it. Tonight you need to sleep for real. Maybe we can make early morning shags a thing..". "I doubt it…but we'll see". "On Sundays it always works great!", Lucius reminded him. Severus shrugged: "Yeah, but that is always almost after midday and I had about nine hours of sleep". "Imagine sleeping nine hours every night, that's almost triple of what you currently sleep", proposed Lucius and reached for a sponge to start cleaning his husband's shoulder. "Hmm", Severus hummed drowsily. Throughout the first few months of their relationship Lucius was still CEO of the Malfoy entreprises. Their courtship had developed between business meetings and work trips. At that point the late nights had really served Severus because he would always welcome Lucius with late Dinner and either a quick bath or a hot shower. Since Lucius had retired and left the acting responsibilities to Draco, their roles had reversed. Now it was Lucius who welcomed him home with great food, attention, and care. Not something he would have necessarily expected, but something that he sincerely appreciated. "Tilt your head back", Lucius instructed and started to massage shampoo into Severus scalp. He hummed appreciatively. It felt nice to have Lucius warm and solid body behind him. It also felt nice to have Lucius in his life. Very nice. "Careful", Lucius started to gently pour water over his head and get out the shampoo. Severus smiled: "You're too good to me". "Only giving you what you deserve after saving the world a couple of times", Lucius responded and tapped him on the shoulder, signaling that Severus should get up. The water splashed when Severus got up, but after all that the building had experienced a little water damage would not get Hogwarts down. Clean and a little shrivelled from the hot water, Severus walked towards the towels and opened one for Lucius to step into. He wrapped the tall men in the towels and his arms and kissed his neck: "Thank you". "I'm not done with you", Lucius remarked and kissed his lips. Severus contemplated whether he could get out of his sleepy and drowsy state. He really was getting old after all. Young Severus would always have chosen Sex oversleep. As if he could read his thoughts, Lucius interjected: "I'm not talking about Sex! I'll wake you with a treat tomorrow morning if you manage to fall a sleep before 10pm". "Okay", that was a challenge that Snape could work with. "Come", Lucius gently nudged him towards the bedroom door and closed it behind him "Lay on the bed". Severus roughly toweled himself of and flopped belly ahead onto the soft linen sheets that covered their bed. He could fall asleep like that. "Move a little", Lucius tucked him under the blanket and rolled him onto his back. "Cuddle?", Severus raised his arm. "In a bit", Lucius walked towards their dresser and opened the drawer on the left. He got out a small bottle of massage oil. "I like the look of that", Severus admitted. Lucius winked and came to sit at the foot of the bed. He carefully untangled Severus large feet from the blanket and put them into his lap. "Why the feet?", Severus had hoped for shoulders and back. Lucius oiled up his hands and pushed his thumbs into the soles of Severus feet: "There are a lot of pressure points in your feet that release tension and help you fall asleep easier". Severus was already in heaven. It felt great the way Lucius kneaded his feet, pushed into certain spots quite strongly and rubbed at others more softly. "Oh", his mouth formed a surprised O: "This feels great". "Told you honey", Lucius continued to work with concentration. Severus got more and more sleepy. The room was dark and only the light in the hallways shimmered a little through the crack of the door. Lucius hands felt great, and it felt like all the tension and grumpiness that had accumulated over the past few days just melted away. Maybe an early night in was really not that bad. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch on him. On the verge of deep sleep, he felt how Lucius tucket his feet under the blanket and crawled next to him. He gently put a warm over him and whispered: "I love you" into his ear. Severus smiled.


End file.
